


A Twist On I Do

by Nienne_The_Archer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, drunk marriage, teen ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienne_The_Archer/pseuds/Nienne_The_Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel was your best friend. You never thought anything more would come of your platonic relationship. That was, however, before the night of his 18th birthday. A night... you just so happened to forget!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ciel's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fanfic I started on Lunaescence under the penname ParanoidTranquility. However, due to the slow proof reading and annoying re-writing I decide to start again on Deviantart. However, once again I hit a snare. This fanfic was taken down as "child pornography" because as a fictional character Ciel can't actually age (even if in the story he is of consenting age.) So here I am again rewriting this story for all the people who were requesting I do so. I hope you all enjoy ^__^

 

Waking up to the sunlight beating down through a window onto your face, you realized your head was pounding. You held your face, confused as to what had happened the day before. You were invited to the Phantomhive Manor for Ciel’s 18th birthday, you recalled, your mind groggy. You attempted to shake the blanks out of your head as you tried to remember the details of it all.

**LAST NIGHT....**

_You adjusted your (color) dress once more. The material was silk with lace. You hoped Ciel liked the dress, having picked everything from the color to the style to embellish your best features. You took one last look into your silver hand mirror, given to you as gift by the earl himself, adjusted a few stray hairs and walked into the manor with Sebastian leading the way._

_“Ciel! Happy Birthday!!” you said upon arriving inside his manor. You basically ignored the servants greeting you at the door as you grabbed the blue haired man in a tight embrace._

_“(Y/N)! It’s been too long!” he said in a more polite than excited manner. However, upon looking at your slowly falling face he smiled gently and extended a hand to you. “It really is good to see you in high spirits.” He greeted more warmly._

_You smiled brightly. “We should drink to these two occasions! One, for being reunited old friend and two, for this blessed day you are officially a man!” you said teasingly, poking at his cheeks. You laughed as he made a face at you, annoyed at your little display.  
_

_He resumed his composure after a brief lapse, coughing into his hand.  “Do you think that is very lady-like madam?” , he said shortly. His smile was forced and his voice hinted at a challenge. However, this was a game you refused to lose._

_“Is that an excuse because you are afraid I’ll win at our little drinking contest?” you said upping the challenge.  Now it was more than having a drink to celebrate the occasion, now you would drink Ciel under the table for questioning your womanhood.To your pleasure Ciel cringed. You knew he would have no choice but to accept your challenge, it was just how he was. He could never back down from a challenge, and he knew that you knew that too. You saw guests staring in silent anticipation, probably waiting to see if the Lord Phantomhive would dare lose or back down to a mere woman.  
_

_“Of course not!” he said indignantly, running his lithe fingers through his dark hair. He was obviously embarrassed and frustrated._

_You giggled. “Hook, line, and sinker.” You thought deviously._

**PRESENT....  
**

Now the pieces were starting to make more sense. It was obvious now that you were hung over. The alcohol hitting you like a ton of bricks with every pulse in your brain. You silently thanked God for not feeling sick to your stomach.

“But did I win the contest?” you said out loud, your brain to muddled to think. The question seemed to hang in the air like a grey cloud. Then a groan was heard beside you. You turned and it seemed as though a tidal wave crashed over you. Your eyes were fixed on a very naked Ciel laying beside you.

"No way!" you screamed out loud, quickly covering your mouth a second too late. It was at this time that you noticed your own state of undress and frantically pulled the bed sheets to your exposed chest. Your brain ran around in circles trying to figure out just what happened between you two last night. "There is just no way that we..." your voice trailed as you looked down at Ciel's nude form again. Your (e/c) eyes made their way down from his sleeping, angelic face to his taunt, but slim chest as it rose and fell in his slumber. However, not satisfied, your curious eyes decided to take a slight peek at the rest of him.

Your face blazed in heat as you stared at the sight before you. The young Phantomhive definitely had a lot to be proud of to say the least. You kept staring, until you heard another groan from his slightly parted lips. You decided to find your clothing quickly and try to leave unnoticed. You'd rather not be there when Ciel awakened in the same confused state you were in, knowing the Phantomhive would want answers, ones that you could not provide.

Frantically looking around the room for your clothes, you realized with despair that they were nowhere to be found. " _Just what happened?!_ " you thought, both scared and curious. You clutched the sheets tighter to your form, unsure how to proceed with your plan of leaving without an ounce of clothing. However, it was then that you heard a shift of the bed. Heart racing, you quickly threw yourself on the floor and attempted to crawl out of the room, hoping that you'd go unnoticed by everyone in the estate. It was just when you reached the door that said door opened and you were left staring at a pair of black slacks. You paused as fear overtook you. " _Damn! I'm caught..._ " you thought, feeling a lump in your throat as you swallowed. You raised you head to come face to face with the very man you hadn't wished to see... the butler.

"Why good morning my lady. I was just about to wake you and the young master for breakfast. Might you want to stay longer?" he asked a smirk apparent on his devilish lips. He looked at your form on the floor, appraising you as you squirmed under his gaze. "Perhaps you want to change into some clothes before leaving?" he inquired again, a teasing mirth in his overly friendly voice. You cringed, wondering what his thoughts of you were right now.

"That's enough Sebastian. Leave us," a voice called from behind you.

Your blood ran cold as you dared a peek at the owner of the voice, sure enough Ciel Phantomhive was awake, his beautiful eyes locked onto yours. "Yes of course, young master," Sebastian said, bowing once at him. He smiled, standing up straight with his hand on his heart. "And do not worry. I shall take care of fetching Lady Phantomhive some fresh clothes," he added before quickly disappearing before anything more could be said.

For a second, time stood still. You could have sworn Sebastian just called you Lady 'Phantomhive'. However, you did not have enough time to be confused because now you were alone with Ciel. His intense azure orbs intent on your face almost demanding an explanation that you did not have. You sighed, dreading what might happen next.


	2. He Always Gets What He Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have joined me from Deviantart, thank you.  
> If you have joined me as a new reader to this story, thank you. 
> 
> I already have the next chapter written which will be NSFW. I hope you look forward to it. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen or what should happen next I will be willing to listen. ^_^

Ciel's gaze remained unfaltered on your form as seconds turned to minutes. You decided not to move from your spot on the floor, despite your extreme discomfort. Finally he spoke, his voice deeper than you had remembered. 

"[y/n] come over here," he said with the same authority he did everything else. He seemed unbothered by his extreme case of bed head or by his exposed chest. 

You mentally winced, you didn't know why, but you were afraid of what might happen next. You squirmed uncomfortably on the floor and dared another glance at the young Phantomhive. He seemed very displeased, his slight lips curved down in a scowl. 

"I'm fine over here, thank you," you said quietly, surprised at your own faltering voice. You stared at the floor for about a minute more before the squeaking of the mattress caught your attention. You looked up, horrified, to see Ciel getting up out of the bed, the blankets covering his body falling off as he did. "Wha-what are you doing?!" you said frantically, scooting yourself backwards a bit. Ciel started walking towards you, his face unreadable and devoid of emotion, his back straight and proud. 

"If you won't come to me, then I'll **come** to you," he said as he continued taking long strides towards you. You continued to scramble backwards to avoid him, but before long your back hit the wall and there was no longer any place to escape. You were trapped and your captor stood only but a foot away from you. He smirked down at you like a cat cornering a mouse. "I told you {y/n} I will always get my way," he said before bending down to pick you up.

"I'm sorry!" you blurted out, stopping him in his tracks. You lowered your head submissively to stare at his feet, your hands knotted together nervously. 

"What?" he said genuinely confused as you cowered from him. 

"I'm sorry! I regret everything! I shouldn't have tried to make you drink! I don't even remember what happened! I apologize for my ignorance Ciel!" you said as tears came to your eyes. You weren't really afraid of him, nor was it that you disliked him. Truth be told, actually it was quite the opposite. You had loved the young heir Phantomhive since the day you had set eyes on him. You met him back when his father had hosted a magnificent ball. Your father was Vincent Phantomhive's childhood friend and thus had been invited as well. Your father had brought you along in hopes of you becoming friends with Vincent's heir. You were both very young, it was true, but it really was love at first sight. You were drawn to him like a moth to a flame. When you were told that Ciel and Elizabeth were to be married your heart shattered into razor sharp pieces. Even though you had been but a child when you had first been told, you knew that meant your prince charming would no longer be _your_ prince. Still, you loved Ciel and stayed by his side as one of the few people he could trust. 

Ciel's dark eye narrowed at you. He was definitely angry. He pulled you up to your feet, grabbing your wrists above your head. You were vaguely aware of the cover that you held to your body falling. Before you could say anything his lips were crashed down onto yours. They were soft and petal-like. His kiss was urgent as though he was trying to tell you something that he could not say, but your hazy mind couldn't comprehend anything beyond his mouth. You greedily returned his kisses and nips, but all too suddenly it stopped as he pulled away. 

"You **regret** it do you? You don't remember??" he said shakily. His one blue eye never straying from your face. When you did not reply he spoke again, smiling down at you darkly. "How about I help you remember what you **regret**?" 

Before you could even comprehend his meaning his hand trailed down the valley of your breasts in lazy manner. His fingertips kept caressing down passed your navel until they touched your curly [h/c] patch just above your heat. His fingers seemed to tease you in a dance above the place you sought him to touch. You sucked in a breath as his hand dipped down lower, pulling away right before he touched your clit. 

Ciel leaned in close to your lips, your noses brushing against each other."You never answered my question {y/n}, do you want me to help you remember?" he breathed huskily, his fingers skimming over your lower lips. 

You gasped trying to regain rational thoughts, but to no avail. Another caress of his digits and your knees buckled beneath you. You felt the young earl hold you up in his toned arms and bring you to his taunt chest. 

"I'll take that as a yes." he said with a devilish smile. 


	3. So much LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for the moment you all have been waiting for.... The complete NSFW chapter!!!  
> I suggest not reading it if you have a problem with NSFW words and actions. It's descriptive. You have been warned.  
> Now then, enjoy ^__^ And don't forget to drop a comment! Advice, suggestions, and so on are always appreciated.

Ciel picked you up bridal style before you could even react. You were all wide eyes and gaping mouth as he carried you to his bed and threw you on top of his duvet. 

"Hey!" you exclaimed a little annoyed as you hit the bed. You were about to give the earl a piece of your mind, just because he was the earl and you loved him did not mean he was allowed to do what ever he desired... Well that's what you thought at least before you saw him slowly crawl up over your body from the foot of the bed. You stared at him, your {e/c} eyes widening again. 

Ciel seemed to notice your shock as his ever present smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth. 

"Now be a good girl {y/n} and let me help you remember what you've forgotten..." he said as he gently cupped the back of your calf, bending your leg at an angle. He looked up once at you with another smirk and lowered his lips to your leg. He placed a single kiss at your ankle before continuing a line of kisses slowly up your leg until he reached your knee. His eyes looked up from where his mouth just slightly hovered over your naked knee. He kept eye contact with you as his soft lips met your skin in yet another kiss. 

Your breath caught, unable to understand why the brief contact on your knee had your body responding the way it was. You would have thought the eye contact to be strange and uncomfortable, but you wanted him to see you. You wanted him to see what he did to you, how only you could react this way to him. In return you also wanted to see him, to know he was also feeling what you were. You searched in his eyes, in a desperate way, seeking to find that this was more than just a physical thing for him too. 

Ciel blinked a few times, his perfect features scrunching up for a second in a look of confusion. He inclined his head to you and smiled fully. His face lightened, taking on an angelic form. One you knew was decieving, even though you couldn't help but be mesmorized. He gently swiped a few loose strands of hair from your brow and rested a kiss there. 

"You shouldn't doubt me my lady. I am always a gentleman," he whispered against your forehead. He lowered his self down your body again, absently kissing every bit of exposed flesh he could before reaching his destination. He was between your knees again, gently holding your legs apart and peering up at you as if asking permission. 

You couldn't say anything as you flushed bright red and hid your face in your hands. You didn't want to stop him, but it was embarrassing. You had never done anything like this before... Well apparently you had, but you just didn't remember. However you remember what you had thought to yourself a few minutes ago. About how you wanted him to see you in a way no one ever had and you slowly brought your hands away from your face. 

Ciel smiled, taking this as his cue to continue. He leaned forward burying his face in your heat. He kissed your clit once, twice, three times before he slipped his tongue out and gave it a long stroke. 

You let out a low groan, clearly enjoying yourself. Your back arched up off the bed as you fought back the urge to grab his hair and push his face harder against your core. You panted as you felt his wet tongue pressing against your opening. Gripping the sheets on the bed, you bit your lip. 

The earl was smirking against his lover's heat. He could certainly eat you up right now. The noises you made, along with the arousal dripping from your core set him ablaze. He suckled your button and rubbed your slick lower lips with his long index finger. When he heard a whimper fall from your parted lips he began inserting his digit inside you. He wanted to hear more, more of those soft encouraging intelligable praises. Soon his finger was fully inside you and he began pumping it slowly at first to let you get used to the feeling. After a short while he inserted another finger, pumping faster. He stopped ever so often to curl his digits inside you and tease your spot. He started suckling your fully erect clit harder completely aware you were getting close. 

"C-Ciel!!! I'm... I'm gonna!!" you exclaimed, finally having let yourself fully go. You gripped his head and pushed him into your sex while your hips thrusted into the air. 

Your lover felt you cum down hard on his fingers. He looked up into your hazy, lustful eyes as you came down from your high. He smirked, satisifed he could reduce you to this state in such a short amount of time. He returned his gaze once more down to your drenched heat. He could still feel your insides spazzing around his digits. He pulled out his slick fingers and watched with curosity as your cum dripped out. He leaned forward, taking in your scent as he gave your drenched womanhood a long lick. He chuckled as he felt you stiffen. "I like your taste," was all he said. 

Having had your first orgasm (that you could remember) was like a drug, and you were addicted. You already wanted more. You wanted all of him.You also knew he hadn't cum yet. It would only be fitting that you treat him as he had treated you after all. Though, this was all still new to you, and you hadn't the slightest idea what to do. 

"Ciel..." you started out shakily, still recovering from your orgasm. You saw him gaze up at you, still licking his lips. You flushed but shook your head to clear your head. "I-I want... I want to... I mean you haven't... you know...yet," you said glancing away before glancing back shyly. 

Ciel looked a little shocked before his eyelids lowered slightly and his smirk graced his features once again. His look changed completely, making him seem older, mischievous, and sexy. 

"You want to? What? Touch me... taste me... the way I have you?" he said clearly not embarrassed by what he was implying, his arousal too strong to care. 

You blushed furiously, but nodded anyway. You did, you wanted to give him all the pleasure you felt and more. You clenched your fists and nodded again, determined to give him pleasure. 

Ciel chuckled, amused. He moved to the side of you, sitting up and against the headboard and motioned for you to come closer to him. When you did he quickly cupped your face and kissed you deeply. He roughly pushed his tongue inside your mouth, forcing you to taste yourself on appendage. You stayed like that for a couple minutes, his slick pink muscle intertwining with yours before he pulled back panting lightly. Then he motioned you to his erection. 

"Take this in your hands and stroke it," he whispered hoarsely as he guided your hand to his stiffening cock. 

It was warm and soft to the touch. You moved your hand along the length of it. It was long and hard as well. You licked your lips, feeling that tingling sensation back in your nether regions as you stroked him faster. You rubbed your thumb along the head of his penis, feeling his precum pooled at the slit. Ciel groaned, his head falling back against the headboard as you stroked his most sensative flesh. You bit your lip hard, turned on completely by his groans and knowing you were pleasing him. 

"Unhh... {y/n} ....Uhhn.. use your mouth," he panted out. His hazy lust filled blue eyes looked into yours pleadingly. You couldn't deny him pleasure. Not when you so badly wanted to give it to him. 

You crouched down between his knees like he had done you, giving him full eye contact before nodding once. You gaze drifted to his throbbing cock. It stood proud and fully erect. You licked your lips again before bringing them to the head of it and sucking. Automatically a groan fell from the man above you's lips. You sucked again, happy that he seemed to like what you were doing. You tasted his precum, it was salty, but not all together unpleasent. You let your tongue circle around his mushroom tip before taking him fully in your mouth. You pushed him in too far too fast and ended up gagging on his cock. 

"Uhhhn.... Not that I don't enjoy that {y/n} but don't hurt yourself. Take your time." he said still enjoying the head you were giving him as he brushed your hair out of his face. 

You took to massaging his hard sex with your mouth in favor of responding. You pulled him out of your mouth to trail kisses and nips down his shaft before sliding your tongue up one of his protuding veins. You heard him suck in a shaky breath and felt his erection twitch. He was nearly there. You took him fully in your mouth again, taking his whole length down your throat after relaxing it. You heard him grunting and felt his hips giving slight little jerks. You knew it took all his strength not to grab your head and slam his manhood in and out of your mouth. You bobbed your head in time to his thrusts until you heard him cry out and grab the back of your head. He emptied his balls into your awaiting mouth. And you swallowed his cum down greedily, having cum yourself again just from pleasing him. 

His penis came out of your mouth with a slight pop as he panted above you, flustered. He grabbed you close and held you to his chest, kissing your forehead. He let out a shaky laugh, before swiping his dark locks from his forehead. "Well, that was a good start," he said gently, absently playing with your {h/c} locks.

"Start?!" you exclaimed, clearing not expecting a round two. 

Ciel chuckled. "But of course. You've forgotten quite alot of what we did... But don't fret my dear {y/n} we'll both having fun trying to get you to remember," he said an amused look on his face. "However, right now I think we both need a little rest, don't you think?" 

Just then there was a knock at the door. 


End file.
